The Dark Age
by Blissey
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Kirby must face Fate and Destiny, 2 of Malfesto's servants. Could this be the end for Kirby!
1. Malfesto

The Dark Age  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, but I do own Malfesto, Monorage, Omecha, Mecha Kirby, and Omni Matter! Don't use these without my permission! E-mail me to get my permission! The Crest of Annihilation belongs to Star Ocean: The Second Story.  
  
Note: This takes place 3 months after Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.  
  
O2, NME, Dark Matter, and Mecha Kirby were trying to create the ultimate monster to take down Kirby. Mecha Kirby was a metallic version of Kirby that O2 invented after his defeat at the hands of Kirby and Ribbon.  
  
"We just need one more thing to make the monster invincible!" Mecha Kirby exclaimed. "The Star Rod!"  
  
"But how will we get it?" O2 asked.  
  
"I already have it!" exclaimed NME.  
  
"Huh!?!" Dark Matter cried out.  
  
"Just before Kirby beat me in Kirby's Adventure, I was able to switch the real one with a plastic one that had the same powers!" NME cried joyously.  
  
"Terrific!" Mecha Kirby cheered. He then took the Star Rod from NME, and placed it in the monster's hand. Instantly, there was an explosion. After the smoke cleared, the monster had come alive! All lay speechless for a few minutes. O2 was the first to speak.  
  
"Yes! We did it! We shall call it Malfesto!"  
  
"Hmph, what pathetic creatures!" Malfesto thundered after a while.  
  
"We're not pathetic! Now go destroy Kirby! I command you!" NME called out angrily after getting to his feet.  
  
"Why should I bother with one puny enemy when I can destroy the universe! Mwahahaha!!!!!!" Malfesto laughed out. "I shall start with you!" Malfesto raised his hand and shot out an aqua-blue beam from it. The whole room exploded.  
  
"Now that they're dead, I must find the Crest of Annihilation!" Malfesto thought out loud. Then he flew off, but unknown to him, O2, NME, Dark Matter, and Mecha Kirby were still very much alive. The beam had completely missed them! (You'll find out how probably by Chapter 5.)  
  
"We must stop him before he invokes the Crest of Annihilation!" O2 screamed.  
  
"But how?" NME asked.  
  
"We must do it." Mecha Kirby whispered.  
  
"Do what?" Dark Matter asked.  
  
"We must ask Kirby to help us destroy Malfesto!" Mecha Kirby exclaimed  
  
"Are you crazy!?!" Dark Matter shrieked.  
  
"We can't do that!" O2 bellowed.  
  
"Mecha Kirby is right, I'm afraid!" NME muttered.  
  
"Huh!?!" All 3 of the others gasped.  
  
"Kirby has defeated all our other monsters. Maybe he can defeat Malfesto!" NME cried  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yum! A picnic was a great idea!" Kirby exclaimed. He was with his friends Waddle Dee, Adeleine, King DeDeDe, and Ribbon. Adeleine was painting food to eat. Suddenly, dark clouds began to gather.  
  
"It looks like rain." King DeDeDe said while feeling for raindrops. Suddenly, they saw a white cloud coming toward them.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's Kracko!" Kirby exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Kirby! I finally got that job as a rain cloud!" Kracko rejoiced.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
"I'm on my break now. By the way, Meta Knight challenged you to another duel!"  
  
"I"ll get there as soon as possible!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Kracko floated off.  
  
Note: By now, you're probably wondering why Kirby didn't fight Kracko. Kirby and Kracko became friends soon after they fought on Kirby's Adventure, which is why Kracko isn't on Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. That and Kracko is my favorite Kirby character.  
  
"Got to go face Meta Knight again!" Kirby explained as he hurried off. When he got there, he sensed something was wrong. Meta Knight was without his sword and mask!  
  
"I was hoping you'd make it, Kirby! My name is Monorage! I was sent by Master Malfesto to destroy you!" Monorage thundered out. He froze time for Kirby and proceeded to power up his most powerful attack. Kirby was helpless. All he could do was watch as Monorage powered up his attack. Monorage then unleashed his ultimate attack, Soul Crusher! But, just before the attack could hit, a cloaked figure swooped down and carried him away. Kirby couldn't tell who it was, but he was just glad to be alive! A few hours later, they reached a castle. They flew through the window. Then the lights came on. Kirby could see his worst enemy, O2 along with Dark Matter, Mecha Kirby and NME, who was the one who saved him.  
  
"Why'd you save me!?! Kirby cried out, puzzled. O2 explained the whole thing to him.  
  
"Will you help us?" Dark Matter pleaded.  
  
"I guess I have no choice! I'll help!" Kirby agreed.  
  
Will Kirby be able to stop Malfesto? Is O2 and the rest sincire? Why'd they create Malfesto in the first place? Who's good and who's bad? Find out soon! 


	2. Fate and Destiny vs Kirby

The Dark Age

After close to 2 years, I'm finally updating this fanfic!

Audience: Yay!

I got the idea for the 2 enemies in this chapter from a Kirby fanfic I read yesterday called Hoshi no Kirby: Betrayal by Eternal Dreams X, which I recommend reading at least once. Now, on with the story!

It was 3 hours since Kirby and his enemies had teamed up. They were trying to find the location of the Crest of Annihilation.

"Oh!" Dark Matter exclaimed. "I found it!"

"You found the location?" NME asked quizzically.

"Yes." DM responded. It's located on Blast Star, the most dangerous planet in the universe!"

Meanwhile on Blast Star...

"Arghhhhhh! Why can't I activate the Crest of Annihilation!?!" Malfesto exclaimed angrily, kicking a pillar and in the process breaking his toe as the pillar was made of Denadoriteism, an indestructible metal.

"It says here in this book that you must have the key in order to activate the crest of annihilation. It also says in order to get the key you must destroy all the Star Warriors in the universe." Fate said calmly. Fate looked a lot like Mr. Bright except he was pure black all over except his hands, which were constantly changing colors, and his eyes were pure red. Before Malfesto took over his mind his eyes were blue. He also had the advantage of being able to control just about everything in the universe.

"Mwahahaha! Then the universe will be ours!" Destiny screeched. Destiny looked like Mr. Shine only with 2 differences. Destiny was pure white with yellow shoes on, and Destiny was Fate's younger sister. She had blue eyes and was also almost totally insane. Before Malfesto took over her mind, she had red eyes and was somewhat less insane.

"But Meta Knight and Kirby are dead!" Malfesto shrieked. "I just can't figure this out! Malfesto then went to sit on a rock. Just then, Monorage showed up.

"I'm back!" Monorage whimpered.

"Did you kill Meta Knight and Kirby?" Malfesto asked.

"I was able to kill Meta Knight, but before I could kill Kirby, NME showed up and saved him."

"Darn it! I had a feeling those guys were still alive! Fate! Destiny! I have a mission for you!"

"Yes, master. What is it?" Fate answered in a monotone voice.

"Destroy Kirby! I don't care how you do it! Just destroy him!"

"Your wish is our command!" With that, Fate and Destiny headed toward Pop Star.

Meanwhile on Pop Star, Kirby and co. had learned everything Malfesto had...

"Who do you think Malfesto will send this time?" Dark Matter asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure-" Omecha Kirby started to say, when suddenly Fate and Destiny appeared.

"I'm fate and this is my sister Destiny! Now prepare to die! Time Stopper!" With that, time was stopped for Kirby and his friends. "Comet strike!" With that a huge comet appeared, easily 1/8 the size of Popstar, and rushed at Kirby. It was then that Fate remembered 3 things that made him break out in a sweat. 1st of all he remembered that Kirby, like all Star Warriors, was completely immune to most of Fate's powers, including Time Stopper. 2nd he remembered Kirby could get the comet ability by eating the comet. Lastly, he remembered Kirby could eat practically anything as long as it wasn't protected in some way, which the comet wasn't. Kirby had already eaten the comet by the time Fate got done realizing all this. Comet Kirby didn't have a special hat; he was just a stone Kirby covered with fire.

"Now, you will die!" CK announced with a smirk as he rushed at Fate, severely damaging them both. At this, Destiny let loose a bolt of lightning at Kirby, which fortunately missed, but unfortunately the explosion as the lightning hit Fate didn't, and Kirby ended up losing the Comet ability. Fate was severely damaged, Kirby was breathing hard with sweat on his face, and Destiny was still as fresh as a daisy. Kirby then got an idea. He tried sucking Fate and Destiny into his mouth. Luckily for Fate, he had paid the $2,000,000 necessary to have a defense against being sucked in. Unfortunately for Destiny, she didn't have any such defense. After eating Destiny, Kirby became Destiny Kirby! Destiny Kirby looked like Kirby except with the face of a clock on his chest. He could spin the hands of the clock to determine the attack he did, and that's just what he did. DK and Fate both watched the minute hand as it slowed to a stop right on the 12.

"Chaos Storm!" DK cried out as dark storm clouds converged in one spot directly over Fate. A single bolt filled with dark energy struck Fate, then more and more bolts struck him, then for the finale, Fate was sucked into the clouds and the clouds exploded with the force of the Big Bang itself. Then the clouds disappeared, and nothing remained.

Blissey: How did you like that chapter? I certainly had fun writing it! Please R&R!


End file.
